


the scars souvenir

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: coda to 2.04
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	the scars souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something about the episode. thanks for @chocolatebirdie for being my beta!

_“I’m so sorry Guerin.”_

_“It wasn’t you.”_

_“I keep telling myself that. It doesn’t help.”_

Michael had watched as Alex got up over an hour ago and walked away from the fire pit. Alex’s limp was more prominent as he dragged himself away from Michael, as if he deserved the pain that came with it. 

_“I didn’t want you to go.”_ Alex’s words echoed in his head for the past hour. Michael knew Alex loved him. Alex knew he was an alien and was doing everything in his power to protect him. 

Alex had given him the missing part of his console. Alex had given him another puzzle piece to try to get back home even though he didn’t want him to leave the planet. Michael knew his mom was gone and gone with her, probably any family, but Alex…

Alex was his home. He was his family.

He had a decision to make.

\--

“Alex!” Michael yelled, knocking loudly on the door to Alex’s house, noticing all the lights were off. 

He heard movement on the other side of the door and the sound of floorboards creaking as the door swung open.

“Michael?” Alex asked. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was sticking up, as if he rolled out of bed, his crutch gripped tightly in his hand.

“Alex, I don’t blame you.” The unexpected words made Alex flinch back. He shook his head in response.

“Michael, my family…” 

Michael shook his head, taking a step closer to the door. He waited until Alex motioned that he could come in before taking a step inside, closing the door behind him as he went. He turned to face Alex, trying to convince him with eyes alone that what he was about to say was true. 

“You are not your family Alex. You are nothing like them. You are not your father or your uncle or whoever the hell else in your family took part in all this. You were an innocent, caught in the crossfire - of your father’s hands - ” Alex sucked in a breath as the words came out of Michael’s mouth. “- And of all this stuff that your relatives did decades before you were even born.” 

Alex exhaled sharply and was about to respond when Michael spoke again.

“I love you, Alex. I let my emotions get control of me when I tried to stay away from you. I told myself that the pain was connected to you and that it could never work. I tried to work it out with Maria, but I never had a connection with her like I had - ” He cleared his throat. “ _Have_ with you.”

“Guerin,” Alex started, watching as the other man raised an eyebrow. “ _Michael_. I don’t know how I can forgive myself for my family’s play in all of this. I know I didn’t actually do anything, but it makes me sick to my stomach.” 

Alex was leaning heavily on his crutch as he spoke, looking as though the strength was draining out of him with every word.

“Alex, please sit down before you fall down,” Michael started, exasperation seeping into his voice. Alex took a seat on the couch before Michael started speaking again, taking a seat next to him. “I’ve done things in my life that I’m not proud of and I have made plenty of mistakes, as you know. No one is perfect, Alex. If you can’t forgive yourself for the mistakes - albeit horrible mistakes - of your family, which you didn’t even partake in, then you can never be happy.”

“Maybe I don’t deserve to be happy.” Alex had all but mumbled, but Michael heard it and put his hand on Alex’s arm. Alex turned to look at him with tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Alex, you deserve all the happiness.” Alex went to shake his head, but Michael wasn’t having it. “After all you’ve been through with your dad, the war, and now being caught up in all this, you deserve to live a happy life. With whomever you want to live it.” 

“I want to live it with you,” Alex whispered, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

Michael froze and Alex must have thought he said the wrong thing because he grabbed his crutch and quickly stood up. Whatever apology was undoubtedly about to come out of his mouth was interrupted, though, when he tripped on the rug on the floor. Before he could even begin to fall, Michael instinctively caught him, moving him gently back onto the couch with only his mind.

“Ya know, if we get together, you really need to watch where you’re going. I can’t save you all the time,” Michael joked. 

Alex glared at him. “Are you calling me a damsel in distress, Guerin?”

Michael laughed loudly, startling Alex just a little. “You are far from a damsel in distress, Alex. You’re the bravest person I know. But I _also_ know that we all need to ask for help now and then.”

Alex nodded, his frown turning into a slight smile, before biting his lip. “So what does this mean for us?” he asked hesitantly.

“I guess we need to go on a first date,” Michael replied. He smirked as he realized that, throughout their ten year tumultuous relationship, they had never had any official dates. He was pretty sure hooking up in tool sheds and beat up trailers didn’t count.

“I guess we do,” Alex admitted, looking as unsure as Michael felt.

“Alex, can I kiss you?” Michael blurted out, suddenly nervous. 

Alex looked on in shock. “Did you really need to ask, Guerin?” he responded, pulling Michael in by his collar and kissing him on the lips briefly, pulling away before any real heat could come into it. Alex felt Michael’s lips on his forehead and closed his eyes, taking in the moment of affection. 

As they broke apart, their cheeks were flushed and they were both grinning like crazy. Michael couldn’t quite look Alex in the eye, knowing that his blush and his smile gave him away completely.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Alex asked boldy, grabbing his crutch and standing up slowly this time. Michael watched as Alex steadied himself and smiled.

“We haven’t even gone on that date yet…” He started, and he felt a pillow hit him in the face. He gaped at Alex, clutching the offensive pillow, but Alex just laughed at him. 

“To _sleep_ , Guerin. I mean… you can sleep on the couch if you want,” Alex teased, “but I hear the bed is much more comfortable.”

“Lead the way,” Michael gestured forward, letting Alex take his hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

As they stepped into the room, Michael took note of something large and fluffy curled at the end of the bed. “Wait. Alex, when did you get a beagle?”

“Come on, Guerin.”


End file.
